Sirroc
S'irroc Skax'ix, better known by his Core name Sirroc, was a Verpine slicer from the Roche Asteriod Belt. He served for a brief time with the former Imperial Remnants known as the Supreme Galactic Order. Fearing the Order's inevitable demise, he resigned his position within their Research and Development team and joined the New Republic Intelligence as a field agent. Some months after his induction, he was killed in Coruscant space by an Imperial Interdictor Cruiser while piloting his YT-1300 Light Freighter Fashion Police II. Biography Sirroc came into existance on Roche sometime after the Galactic Civil War had ended. He spent most of his years locked inside massive computer rooms satisfying his natural curiosity for computers. As a matter of chance, or perhaps it was intentional, he honed his knowledge of computers to an extent to where he became very proficient at slicing security systems. This would later come back on him during his middle adult years when he was arrested on Courscant after being caught hacking into the public banking terminal. He was sentenced to five months hard labor. Affiliations Supreme Galactic Order Recruitment After his months of hard labor were over, he decided it would be best to stay out of the New Republic's eye for awhile. He roamed the edges of Republic space only crossing her borders for supplies and information. It was during one of these supply runs that he met a man named Lans. Lans talked to him about the Supreme Galactic Order. Sirroc was initially distrusting of Lans and the Order. He was fully aware of the old Empire's reputation for cruelty towards non-human sentients. However, Lans assured him that there were many non-humans currently working for the new Order. Sirroc talked with Lans at great length about the Order's beliefs, governmental structure, and so on. Eventually, he came to the belief that it would be in his best interests to join the Order. Lans immediately took him in and hired him for Research and Development. Friends Upon joining the Order, he was greeted by friendly people. However, his aloofness kept him from openly conversing with many of the employees; including his fellow R and D employees. Eventually, he became more comfortable in his surroundings. He befriended a brilliant Jawa Engineer named Jinu Ujina. He also considered Lans to be one of his friends as well. Things were going good for him for a time, but it was not meant to last. Death of the Order Many within the New Republic and her allies, the rogue Jedi organization known as Neru Bas, still saw the Supreme Galactic Order as nothing more than the Empire with a new name. They were all the more determined to see the Order fall and all her members dead. Sirroc learned that his friends Jinu and Lans were both killed. However, sometime later, he heard Jinu talking over the public CommNet and greeted him. He expressed his happiness to hear Jinu's voice. However, he did not realize that it was a clone of Jinu created prior to his meeting with Sirroc. This disheartened him to the point of near depression. The New Republic Old Animosities, New Friends He left the relative safety of the Order's bastion on Korriban in his Sith Raider Little Twitchy and headed to Coruscant to confront the New Republic. Within the Manari Spaceport's Central Plaza, he confronted both Vice Chancellor Semtiara Olanji and Dathomiri Neru Basian named X'orven. He argued for the Order and stated that the war was pointless as the Order was no longer a threat to the New Republic. While Semtiara all but ignored him, X'orven decided to do a little bullying. More than once, X'orven used the powers of the Force to freeze Sirroc in place. Eventually, Sirroc was so incensed by X'orven, he berated the Dathomiri calling him nothing better than a bully. X'orven warned him to watch his tongue or his head would be removed. Sirroc didn't care. He continued to berate X'orven for the perceived slight against Sirroc. X'orven finally had enough. He drew his dual-blade lightsaber and mortally wounded Sirroc. However, a General in the New Republic's Army, named Cronus, was on hand and put Sirroc in protective custody within the New Republic's Med Lab in order for him to recover from his wounds. Upon waking from the bacta tank, Sirroc felt indebted to the New Republic for saving his life. He renounced his membership within the Order and joined the New Republic. At first, they placed him within their Engineering division. He tried to do his best. He created some ornate Vibro-Cutlasses for the higher-ranking Army and Navy personnel. He also opened his own shop on Coruscant named Sirroc's Shinies at the request of two Whiphid Bounty Hunters, X'Tirroc and X'Riisoo. He changed his Sith Raider's name to Fashion Police and purchased a YT-1300 Light Frieghter, christening it Fashion Police II. However, he realized his skills were not made for building the ships the Republic needed. So, as per his request, he was transferred to New Republic Intelligence and given the position of Field Agent. Helping the New Republic Navy Having finally found purpose and a sense of direction in his life, Sirroc did everything he could to aid all branches and divisions of the New Republic. One of his more successful missions came when he was tasked with aiding the New Republic Navy, specifically Lieutenant Kalthan, with the extraction of a fleet of Sith Raiders from an Imperial Star Destroyer owned by then-Admrial Urashima. At first, Sirroc attempted this in his own private Sith Raider with Kalthen watching in his CR90 Corellian Corvette. Sirroc attempted to transmit a forged signal to the Star Destroyer. This attempt failed and the Star Destroyer's automatic targetting system destroyed Sirroc's Sith Raider. Luckily, Sirroc was able to eject before his ship was destroyed. Upon rescue, Sirroc was shaken, but rather irritated. This time, he agreed to go aboard Kalthan's CR90 where they stayed a good distance away from the Star Destroyer. His next attempt failed also and the Star Destroyer brought its guns to bear upon the CR90. However, this time Kalthen made a random local sector jump which was sufficent to disengage the automatic targetting system. Sirroc tried a third time and succeeded in opening the hangar bays. Kalthan then landed on the hangar bay containing the Sith Raiders. Sirroc stayed in the hangar activating the autolaunch systems on each Sith Raider while Kalthen tractored as many as he could into the hangar bay of his CR90 while every once in awhile stopping to land to unload his hangar bays once they were full. Death and Aftermath Some months after the Sith Raider raid, Sirroc took it upon himself to monitor Coruscanti space while honing his skills at hacking into the navcomputers of departing ships. It was during one of these monitoring sessions that Sirroc observed an Imperial Interdictor jumping into the Coruscant system. Panicked, he alerted the New Republic Navy. However, while the Navy was mobilizing, the Interdictor fled to the edge of the system and disappeared off all scanners. Two days later, the Interdictor once again appeared in Coruscanti space and activated its gravity well. This time, though, the Navy was already in several MC80 Mon Cal Cruisers. They engaged the Interdictor. Sirroc, thinking he might be able to lend a helping hand with the battle, engaged the Interdictor as well in his YT-1300. Unfortunately, the Interdictor brought its guns to bear on the YT-1300 and destroyed it with one torpedo and two rockets. Sirroc was killed in the explosion. After Sirroc's death, the New Republic Navy then began to mercilessly and systematically destroy the Interdictor. A brief memorial was held in Sirroc's honor for his bravery. Personality and Traits Sirroc was an accomplished Slicer. It was said that there was very little he could not do and that all he needed were a datapad and a toolkit and he would do whatever was needed. He had a friendly personality, but would sometimes appear to be aloof and uncaring to some people who did not understand him. He was devoted to his friends, his profession, and his employers. Indeed, such was his devotion that he went to great lengths to protect the Supreme Galactic Order even when the Order's demise was already imminent. This devotion was also shown to his friend Jinu even when Jinu's clone did not remember him. He was respected within the New Republic. After his death, they held a memorial for him to honor his courage and skill. Behind the Scenes This was my first character ever created for LotJ. It was a funny one as well since I had just finished re-reading Vision of the Future when Pyke suggested this MUD to me. I had Moegid still fresh in my mind and I wanted to make a Verpine Slicer. So when I started playing, Sirroc became my Verpine Slicer. Appearances B 2006- September 2006. New Republic Era Category:Characters